


The Ambitious Search for the Little Blonde Haired Girl

by mchoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, aoba jousai and shiratorizawa exist, au where karasuno high doesn't exist, help kageyama, hinata is kageyama's wingman again, inspired by peanuts, just another cliche story of mine, kageyama and hinata are friends, slight hinakiyo??, tsukishima and yachi are cousins, very light cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoot/pseuds/mchoot
Summary: When Kageyama laid his eyes on the girl of the honey shot, he knew he was in deep.





	The Ambitious Search for the Little Blonde Haired Girl

**Author's Note:**

> happy (late) valentine's day!!  
> yes, this was another rewrite from my wattpad one from 2 years ago  
> but nevertheless, please enjoy this! <3

        “Woah! Did you see that, Kageyama? That was the most awesome spike ever! Oh, I wish I could spike as cool as the ace.”

        “Dumbass, don’t block the t.v. I can’t see.”

        On February 13th, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou spent a lazy Saturday plopped on the sofa at the Kageyama residence, watching a volleyball match live on television.

        Hinata quickly apologized and sat back down, making the sofa wheeze out air. The two continued watching the match; the frequent cheers from Hinata and occasional commentary from Kageyama filled up the living room. They were so immersed into the match, that they did not notice that it has been roughly an hour until the match ended.

        The team with cyan uniforms was shown upon the screen, their elated expressions conveying the message that they have just won victory over the game. The other team with red-violet jerseys wore painful countenances, eyes stinging with tears and some noses runny.

        “I think Shiratorizawa should’ve won,” Hinata fell back onto the sofa after being in a tense position for the entirety of the match.

        Kageyama side-eyed the ginger, “Are you serious? Aoba Jousai had totally superior skills than Shiratori! It was predictable that Shiratorizawa was gonna lose.”

        “But Kageyama, did you see their spikes?! It went _whoosh!_ and _bam!_ so hard, the ball even went up to the bleachers!!” Hinata explained, accompanied with spiking motions in the air.

        “Yeah, but their teamwork was lousy. They counted it all on their ace. But Seijou had a stable team where everyone took part. And that was all possible because of the setter. He made everyone play their 120%. I wish I could be that kind of setter!” Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows in determination.

        “You can if you think Shiratorizawa should’ve won,” Hinata joked.

        Their little quarrel shot back and forth, but the deafening applause from the spectators broke it. Kageyama—startled from the sudden uproar—faced the screen. And that’s when he knew, that he was in _deep_.

        The first thing his eyes fell on was a dainty girl that seemed to be around his age. She had blonde hair that was charmingly styled into a bob-cut, and a side ponytail tied by teal star clips to her left. Her cheeks were dusted in pink, and an amiable smile was visible on her petite face. The girl contently clapped along with the rest of the audience. However, it appeared as if she was being excluded from the rest, due to her overflowing radiance that made her glow in gold, at the very least, in Kageyama’s perspective.

        The boy was so entranced by her, until the screen switched to another part of the bleachers. His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened, revealing the shimmer emitting within the boy’s dark blue eyes.

        “I need to find her,” Kageyama whispered under his breath.

        Hinata, utterly oblivious to the situation, looked back and forth to the television and his odd friend. The ginger had a questionable expression plastered on his face; one eyebrow up and his mouth into a pout.

        Snapping back into reality, Kageyama swiftly turned to face Hinata fully, and abruptly grabbed his shoulders.

        “We have to find her!” Kageyama slightly raised his voice in desperation.

        “Wait who are we—stop shaking me—who are we looking for?”

        Kageyama let go of his friend’s shoulders, “Her.”

        “Well that helps a lot, genius,” Hinata sarcastically replied.

        “She was in section H, row 10, but I couldn’t catch her seat number fast enough…” Kageyama brought a hand up to his chin.

        _How the heck did he even figure that out? And so fast?_ Hinata wondered to himself. There was always something about Kageyama that surprised Hinata everyday, and today was the discovery of Kageyama’s insane pinpointing abilities.

        The shorter boy shook out of thoughts and replied, “Okay, so I’ll help you search tomorrow.”

        Hinata took out his phone, which read 4:03.

        “I have to go home now. Natsu’s waiting for me.”

        Kageyama frowned. _Ugh, I have to wait a whole entire day. But I guess the search is gonna take a while anyways, so it’s probably best if we go tomorrow._

        “Okay, see ya tomorrow dumbass,” Kageyama shooed Hinata out the door.

        “Geez! I’ll get out! Stop rushing me, you poopy-head,” Hinata hastily put on his shoes.

        “I’m not a poopy-head, poopy-head,” Kageyama mocked.

        Hinata grumbled at his taller friend, but waved at him: “Bye Bakageyama! See ya tomorrow!”

        “I’ll text you the details later, so don’t go napping right after you go home.”

        “I won’t,” Hinata beamed, and shut the door behind him.

        Kageyama stood still for a moment before turning back to the living room, the t.v. still on, but playing a different program.

        “Tomorrow,” Kageyama ambitiously swore to himself, “we’re gonna find her.”

* * *

 

         The moment Kageyama woke up, he was bubbling in excitement. In fact, he couldn’t even go to sleep right away the night before! He could feel the tips of his lips twitch into an awkward smile. His whole aura was shifted from cool and calm, so warm and lively. The change was so drastic that his mother noticed.

        “Tobio, are you okay?” his mother inquired, concerningly.

        The boy, embarrassed of being witnessed in the midst of his shameful state, coughed into his elbow, “Yeah.”

        His mother was going to ask her son if he finally got himself a girlfriend, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

        “I’m going somewhere with Hinata, mom. I’ll be back pretty late, so don’t prepare dinner for me. I’ll be off!” Kageyama rushed to his mother, hugged her, and sprinted to the door.

        Kageyama’s mother was barely processed what had just happened. Her son, who is perceived as cold and honestly unsociable, _hugged_ her. She snapped out of her dumbfounded state when she heard her son say farewell.

        “Bye Tobio! Have fun!” she hollered and waved at the door, a gigantic smile plastered on her face.

        As Kageyama closed the door, Hinata snickered.

        “What?” Kageyama asked in a bitter tone.

        “Oh nothing. You just looked really _happy_ for a second.”

        Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Let’s go.”

        “Okay, where to though?”

        “The Sendai Gymnasium.”

        “But that’s far! And I only have, like, 1000 yen!”

        Kageyama pulled out his wallet from his pocket to show Hinata that he had enough cash to supply them for the whole journey.

        “You really thought this through, huh?” Hinata looked up to Kageyama.

        “Duh, of course I did,” Kageyama retorted.

        “I thought you would spend all your money on milk,” Hinata laughed.

        “Says the one with 1000 yen.”

        “Okay okay, let’s go to the train station,” Hinata tried to avert the topic.

        “One to zero. I win.”

        “Oh, shut up!”

* * *

        The two boys arrived at the Sendai Gymnasium (luckily) in one piece.

        “Hey, since we can play volleyball in here, toss to me!” Hinata jokes.

        “Sure!” Kageyama slapped Hinata’s nape, “Like we have any time for that.”

        “I was joking, dang. Learn to take a joke Kageyama,” Hinata pouted.

        Kageyama simply sighed, and walked to the ticket booth, with Hinata following behind. The two of them spotted a portly man reading a magazine in there.

        Kageyama knocked on the glass pane, “Excuse me sir?”

        The ticket booth man looked up, and slid open the glass pane, “Yes boys? How could I help you?”

        “Um,” Kageyama glanced at Hinata and back at the man, “do you perhaps have a list of the people who sat in section H, row 10 in yesterday’s volleyball game?”

        The portly man shut his magazine shut, “I’m afraid we don’t have the records for that.”

        Kageyama’s face slightly fell from disappointment. _I knew this was impossible. Why did I even think of doing this from the start? It’s just a waste of time and—_

        “However, I think the downtown ticket recordings may have what you’re looking for.”

        The once disappointed boy lit up, regaining the shimmer of perseverance in his eyes.

        “Here, I’ll write the address down.” the man tore a piece of yellow memo paper, and scribbled the address.

        The ticket booth man gave Kageyama the paper, and in return, Kageyama thanked the man. The man gave a polite smile, and shut the glass pane, isolating himself and his magazine. The taller of the two strided to the exit, the shorter following by his side.

        “It’s good that it’s not that far,” Hinata peered at the memo.

        “Yeah.”

        Hinata saw that smile on his face—not the scary one he made in their match before—but a smile full of determination.

        Once the duo arrived at the downtown ticket recordings, Kageyama nudged Hinata to the front desk lady.

        “Hey, I asked the ticket booth guy, now it’s your turn,” Kageyama whispered.

        “What?! I come all the way here just for you to find a girl, and that’s all!”

        “Exactly. That’s why you’re going to ask that lady over there,” Kageyama discreetly pointed at the receptionist, “for the list of names.”

        Hinata was violently pushed to the front until he gave in: “Okay okay, chill! Where was it again? Just to make sure…”

        “Section H, row 10. Now go before she gets busy!” Kageyama shoved Hinata, almost making the ginger trip over his feet.

        “Geez!” Hinata regained his posture, gave Kageyama a glare, and jogged to the lady.

        Right after Hinata disappeared to acquire the info they needed, Kageyama’s anxiety ate away his mind. _What am I gonna say to her when I meet her? Will she think I’m scare? Does she live far? What if she doesn’t like me? Will we even get to find her?_ These questions dominated the apprehensive boy’s mind, until the ginger came jogging up to him, waving a different memo in his hand.

        “Kageyama, it seems like we’re in luck! The lady said she had the contacts of all the people in the row. But, there’s multiple girls. Here,” Hinata handed the memo he held to Kageyama, “your welcome.”

        “Thanks,” Kageyama mumbled as he took the piece of paper. He scanned through the contacts; one address and 2 phone numbers.

        “Let’s go!” Hinata chirped.

        Kageyama nodded, and the two boys headed out the downtown ticket recordings building.

* * *

 

        Choosing the address first, they rode a bus to the other side of the city (which wasn’t too far, in fact). The moment they arrived, they were confronted by a white, cramped apartment that was two stories high, and held sixteen doors.

        Kageyama looked at the address again, “It says #4.”

        He searched for the destined door, and when he did, he knocked 3 times.

        “Coming!” a gleeful feminine voice and the faint vibrating of the floorboard was heard.

        _I hope it’s her_ , Kageyama thought to himself as beads of perspiration formed on his forehead.

        The metallic door opened with a _clank_ , unveiling a girl with short, dark brown hair.

        _Oh shit, she’s not the one._ Kageyama was now sweating even harder because: one, it wasn’t her and two, he didn’t know what to do.

        “Um, not to be rude, but who might you be? Do you need anything?” the brunette asked, who seemed to be a little older than Kageyama.

        “Oh. I’m sorry. I got the wrong person,” Kageyama stammered.

        “Well, okay. Do you need a drink? You look beat,” she light-heartedly smiled.

        “Thank you for the offer, but no. Sorry for wasting your time, uh…” he trailed off, not knowing how to address her by.

        “Michimiya. Michimiya Yui,” she finished the boy off.

        “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Michimiya-san. Now if you would excuse me,” Kageyama bowed and left, leaving Michimiya perplexed.

        Hinata, who was waiting at the staircase, confronted him: “So? How did it go?”

        Kageyama shook his head in response, “It’s not her.”

        Hinata sighed, “Okay let’s call the next one then.”

        As the two boys walked away from the apartment, they were bickering over who was to call the next girl. Hinata gave in and flipped his yellow flip-phone open.

        “Ugh, gimme the paper.”

        Their next destination was at the next town over. It took them more than half an hour to by bus, but of course, they got lost multiple times.

        “I’ll talk to her this time,” Hinata proudly pointed a thumb towards himself, a tint of pink evident on his cheeks.

        When Hinata dialed the number, a soothing, serene voice picked up. She sounded like a mature intellectual to the ginger’s ears. Since then, Hinata was thrilled to go up her door.

        Hinata pranced to her doorstep, nearly forgetting Kageyama’s whole mission in the first place. At first, he hesitated to knock, but the next second, he was knocking on the door as if he was being chased by a mad dog.

        The wooden door opened with an eerie creak, and a slender woman emerged. Her shiny ebony hair fell perfectly at her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. She wore a pair of pink framed glasses, and had a distinctive beauty mark on her lower left side of her chin. To Hinata’s shock, she was also _taller_ than him.

        “You are that boy that called me, I presume?”

        Hinata found her voice to be even more soothing in person, so soothing it could cast a spell to make him fall asleep right on her porch.

        “Y-yes!” Hinata jolted, feeling his face becoming hotter by the second.

        The woman blinked in confusion, “So what is it you need?”

        “Oh! Uh,” Hinata stuttered in front of the graceful beauty in front of him, “were you at the volleyball game yesterday at the Sendai Gymnasium?”

        “Yes… why?” she circumspectly queried.

        Hinata was so allured by the women’s overflowing beauty, that he didn’t notice his friend—who was watching him behind a maple tree in her yard—furiously shaking his head. When the ginger searched for his friend and finally spotted him, he mouthed “Is she the one?” Kageyama was so close to yelling his head off, but rather, made a big ‘X’ with his arms to indicate that she wasn’t the one.

        The woman watched the entire scene with a stoic face. Yet, she was perplexed as ever.

        Hinata turned back to the woman, “I-I’m really sorry! But I have to go now!”

        The woman made a little bow to the boy before shutting the door, but before she could, Hinata chirped up.

        “Um!” Hinata twiddled his fingers, “Is it alright if I keep your number though?

        She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. _Well, I do want to know what happened… Oh, why not? He doesn’t seem harmful._

        “Sure,” she smiled.

        Hinata’s countenance lit up, and returned his trademark beam: “I’m Hinata Shouyou by the way! What’s your name?”

        “Shimizu Kiyoko.”

        Kiyoko could feel herself warming up to Hinata. _He’s like a puppy._

        “What a nice name! I’ll text you later! Bye Shimizu-san!”

        With that, Hinata ran to the maple tree, and walked out with Kageyama. He waved one last good-bye to Shimizu, and she waved back to the boy, shutting the door. Hinata faced Kageyama, who was fuming.

        “What’s wrong Kageyama?” Hinata asked, his voice laced in legitimate concern.

        “Dumbass! We can’t be wasting time!”

        “Whoops, sorry,” Hinata sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

        Kageyama sighed exasperatedly: “Anyways, we have one more left.”

        “I hope this time, it’s her!”

        “Then we better call her. In which _you_ have the number,” Kageyama glared down at Hinata.

        Hinata obliviously stared up at him, until he caught on. With an _oh_ , Hinata pulled out the now-crumpled memo and his phone, punching in the numbers expertedly with his single thumb. Hinata shushed Kageyama as he connected his phone to his ear.

        “Hello?” Hinata peeped.

        “Yes? Hello? Who is this?” a dull voice that most definitely did _not_ belong to a little girl answered back.

        Hinata gulped, a cold sweat taking formation at his temple. He covered his phone so the other end wouldn’t hear what he had to relay to Kageyama.

        “Kageyama, it’s a _guy_!”

        “WHAT?!”

        This couldn’t be. No, it couldn’t end like this. This must’ve been a mistake. Yeah, the lady at the front probably wrote down the wrong number. Oh no, what now? Unless Kageyama finds the girl of the honey shot, she’ll pester his mind till the end of time.

        “Uh,” Kageyama internally panicked, “ask if he was at the game with someone!”

        “I can hear you!” the irritated man raised his voice. “Hurry up and ask me what you need. I’m busy.”

        The duo became annoyed with the man’s tone.

        “Well,” Hinata spoke out, “were you at the volleyball game yesterday in the Sendai Gymnasium with someone?”

        “Yeah, so what?” snapped the man on the other line.

        Kageyama snatched Hinata’s phone from his hand.

        “Is it a girl? With short blonde hair?” Kageyama impatiently asked.

        “Wha—yes. She’s my cousin.”

        “Can I have her number?”

        “No. Who do you think you are? You think I would give any lame creep my cousin’s phone number? Oh wait,” there was a pause, “this is _the_ Kageyama talking now, right?”

        Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows upon hearing his name by a stranger, “Yeah, what about it?”

        “I think I’ve met you somewhere. Hmm,” the man on the other line had a hint of droll in his voice, “oh! I think we’ve met on the court before. Wait! Don’t tell me, it’s the _King of the Court_!”

        “Don’t call me that!” Kageyama barked into the phone, “I don’t know you, so just tell me your cousin’s phone number.”

        “I don’t like that attitude of yours, but anything for you, your majesty,” he chuckled lowly as he ridiculed the “King of the Court”.

        After the man was done reciting his cousin’s phone number, Kageyama immediately hung up and shoved the yellow flip phone towards Hinata’s chest.

        Hinata startled at the sudden action: “What happened?”

        “Nothing,” Kageyama grumbled as he slightly calmed himself.

        Hinata decided not to pry further, even though curiosity ate away his mind.

        “So… what’s her number?”

        “Oh,” Kageyama held his hand out, “I’ll do it.”

        The ginger handed his phone back once again, and Kageyama dialed the number effortlessly. He returned the device back to Hinata, who put the phone up to his ear. The phone rang 5 times before the other line picked up.

        “Hello? Uh, yes…”

* * *

 

        “We’re here! Finally!” Hinata stretched out his limbs, as he breathed in the fresh and crisp air of the countryside.

        It was half past five in the evening, and the sun was ready to give up for the day. The sky was painted in a mélange blue, yellow, orange, and pink hues. The cumulus clouds looked as if they were floating cotton candy. In the east, one could already see the night creeping up; the moon was incandescent against the night sky.

        On their bullet train and bus ride to the countryside, Kageyama was once again plummeted in anxiety. His hands were clammy, and he frequently found himself taking deep breaths. Since the two of them were all the way in the countryside, there really was no turning back.

        The two boys briefly walked until they reached the journey’s end: in front of a humble, simple white house.

        “I’ll wait behind this tree,” Hinata patted the ol’ oak tree next to him, “so go talk to her!”

        Kageyama nodded, with ambitious look painted on his face. The boy soundlessly walked on the dirt pathway, leading to the door that awaits his destiny. He started out confident, but as he took each step, he slowed down in hesitation and fear. Kageyama gulped apprehensively, and his hands balled up into fists. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Hinata silently cheering him on. Kageyama took a deep breath, eliminating all the pessimistic thoughts with one sweep, and knocked on the red, wooden door in front of him.

        After a few moments, the doorknob clicked. Once more, Kageyama’s determination and courage dissipated into thin air. Panic struck the poor boy, and he flinched when the door finally opened.

        “Hello?”

        She stood there; the same girl with the blonde, bob-cut hair, the same girl that wore the teal star clips, the same girl with the chocolate brown eyes. The very girl that snatched Kageyama’s heart for the first time in his life stood there, right in front of him.

        “I found you,” he whispered.

        A genuine smile crept up his face, “I finally found you!”

**Author's Note:**

> initially, this was just a one-shot and was supposed to end here, but the ending is so unsatisfactory, so i'll post another chapter soon, in which the other chapter is about kageyama and yachi actually meeting each other :))


End file.
